The Raven love for the Blossom
by Kamiko Ral
Summary: Sakura's life was always a swirl of adventures. Being the heir of succesful buisness, and having to deal with the University at only 17, sure was difficult. With fanboys, a badass dad, a ragtag dangerous group of friends and a dangerous sexy sensei, what this girl could do? Love? Hate?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto! I know, sad.

* * *

Chapter I : Sealing her future

* * *

Cold as ice drops of water were pouring from the darkened sky onto her pink and long tresses, as she warched the gates of the Konoha University in utter horror. Her face was a perfected mask of blankness, her vivid golden orbs betraying nothing.

Autum... Sakura just couldn't stand this season. Wet, chilly and always raining, the nature just dying slowly, prepairing to be engulfed in a brilliant blanket of snow. There were a few things that she couldn't stand... Autumn and school were mere examples . It was, she mused, inevitable. She loved summer and the gentle rays of sun , as for why she hated school, she was always teased and bullied for her giant forhead and pink hair, and for the fact that she was a prodigy. Always the smart one, always the unloved one. Love...a feeling that she almost never felt. Her mother hated her, until recently she belived that her father was dead, and she never had friends. Her father, Orochimaru, just recently recieved her full custody, after an incident that left her almost broken.

The first time she saw her father, she was in Suna General Hospital, covered in bandages. The second time she saw him, she was at Konoha Airport her father yellng at his personal assistant as she letter found out, and tring to throttle him , for mistaking the hour when her airplane should arrive. Of course, he was terrified when he saw her watching and listening to their silly argument. She tried, really tried to keep a strigt face, but errupted in a fit of giggles, and told her father that now she knows where she has her bad temper from. She just adored the man. After all, she got to know him, after beliveing her whole life that he was dead. And Kami, he loved her, and always tried to make her happy, so when he asked her if she wants to take over Sannin Enterprise, she accepted, and worked alongside her beloved father in the buissnes. She loved buissness for it was challengeing , required a high level of intelligence and sneakiness, and she got to be a bitch and make grown up mens cry.

She verified her Rollex, a present from the old man, then putted her car keys in her bag. Being in the university sure had it's ups, the seventeen year mused. Because of her large brain, she was a senior, heck, she was younger than all of the kids here. But she couldn't care less. She got to take her degree in buisness and english early, and to take over the company after she finished the year. So, without to much tought she took her school bag and started walking towards the principal office, completely ignoring the stares that the other students were giving her. Like shit, she was , at 5'3 a midget, but strong as hell, so they could try to hurt her, no that they will make it.

The K.U was a fucking maze of hallways and weirdos. She already identified the groups, and heck she wanted nothing to do with them. The fangirls sluts, wearing tight and short skirts and tank tops with high heels and a ton of make up, the geeks, the emos and a particular group, all wearing a red cloud design. She heard about them. The Akatsuki as they named themselves, a dangerous gang of filthy rich and spoiled brats, that managed to put in the hospital all the idiots that crossed them.

 **"W** **ho cares? We are strong too! And they are H-O-T! Just look at the red eyed one!"**

After finding the principal office, Mister's Sarutobi, she knocked twice. After a muffled „come in" she opened the door and entered. The old man, who she assumed was the principle, looked tired and kind, and his brown eyes held wisdom and knoledge, but also a sharp edge.

" **We don't want to get on his bad side."**

"Sannin Sakura, i presume? Dear, you are the spitting image of Orochimaru save from the pink hair. And early, I see."

"Being on time means being late."She said with a small smile looking in the man eyes. She already liked the principle. He seemed nice enough, and her father simply adored the man.

"Well, Sakura-chan, here is your schedule, and locker number and combination. I know that it is unusual for the principal to give this to a student, but you are an exception. Passing the tests with perfect points and being so young... It must be hard for you to keep up with school and your father's company." He said looking outside . Feeling what the old man wanted to know, she didn't wasted much time. " **Shannaro! Let's get over with this bitch! I wa** **nt to see the school hotties!** "

"Mr. Sarutobi."- She said as she put her hands in her lap.- " Let's not beat around the bush. I belive that my father told you about the... Incident, am I correct? But I would like to keep this matter private, if possible."

"Aa, that's an understatement Sakura-chan." _S_ akura just noded her head , and pointed her blank stare towards the door _._

"That being said, Sarutobi-sama, I will take my leave now. I don't want to be late, and thank you." After a quick brilliant smile she got up, took bag and leaved looking for her locker.

"345, 346, 347, 350... This is it... After putting her coat inside, she took a look at her schedule. Room 140, homeroom teacher Uchiha Itachi.. Where the fuck she heard that name..Ehh, no that it matters. Let's see Math, Buissness, Free period, and Dance. Ehh, easy. I will take all the books, and I will make the homework in class , because I have an important meeting after." So she took her books and headed to class.

Another maze of hallways , at least she was in the right wing, now where the fuck was the class. She started walking faster, and then she saw it around the corner. 10 minutes early. Shannaro! She was fucking good. She opened the door , and what she saw maked her wanna go back and run. The whole class was filled with the Akatsuki and arguing about stupid nonsense, and they were so loud that her ears started to hurt. Gods, where the fuck was the teacher? So she exited the classroom and waited for him, minutes passing one by one. Just her fucking luck, to be stuck for the rest of the year with the dangerous ones. Aside from them she noticed another 3 students, a redhead, who was dressed like a slut, with fucsia eyes and glasses, a really big guy with orange and spiky hair, and a blue haired guy who looked like a creep.

If her mood was foul in the morning, now she was in rage. Tick, tok, tick, tok, her left eye started twiching and the killig intent radiated off her small body in waves. Luckly for the idiots in the classroom, a dark , rich, like liquid velvet voice interrupted her killing spree toughts :

"You are Sannin Sakura I pressume? Also my new student. _"_ Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, cold and calculating gold eyes studying the gourgeous male specimen in front of her . The same one that Inner pointed earlyer. A member of the Akatsuki.

" **Kami, Outer he is Adonis in flesh, now take the hottie, tie him , drag him in an empty class and rape him!"** Ignoring Inner's comment she grunted. Then she looked at her watch. Itachi just stared at the little woman in front of him. Cold, hard , impassive and molten gold like eyes surrounded by pink eyelashes. Long, pink tresses, and a heart shaped face , with a small nose and full, rosy lips with a perfect blank look. He noticed, with appreciation that she had no makeup on, and her hair was held out of the way with bobbypins, in a modern yet elegant look. She had her hair on the side, most of it being put after her left ear, and the right side, with less hair was pinned just where the ear ended. Looking at the way she was dressed he concluded that she worked in her father's company, for her outfit was nothing but office. A crimson shirt, with a black bow tied around her neck, a knee lenght black pencil skirt , a black, silky modern kimono and crimson flats. For accesories, a silver Rollex. She had stile. But what held his attention, was her swan like neck, and the way that her clothes accentuated her womanly curves. She looked like a goddess, and maked him feel, he mused with amusement, a bit hot. A rare occurence.

"Not much of a talker, aren't we?" He said and thrown an Uchiha smirk in her way. The same that maked models and actresses wet. But, he noted with amusement, she didn't even bat an eyelash. She just stared bored at him, like he was in her way and wasting her time, probably having better things to do. Intresting. After a second he continued :

"Let's go inside, Sakura-san."

She grunted again. Now he was really amused. All the women he encountered were throwing themselves on him . Not this one , it seemed. And she looked completly and royally pissed. But he liked a good challenge, and the little onna would make an excellent lover, for a night or two. He just had to woo her. An easy task. By the end of the day she will be in his bed screaming his name in thores of passion.

Sakura knew this type of man. God looking, arrogant bastard, with a lot of money and women at his feet. But she wasn't fooled by the oh-so-sexy smirk of his. If he wanted something was sex, and she just isn't the type of one night stands. Inner was right, tho. He was breathtaking beautiful. Crimson red, predatory eyes, with 3 tomoes surounded by long, dark eyelashes, elegant arched eyebrows, a narrow forehead , a thin, straight nose, sensuous lips, lips that can make anyone sin arranged in a dangerous, sexy smirk, high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. She was hooked, not that she will admit that outloud, ever. So, not to raise suspicion, she just keeped her face bored, and stared for a second at him. Enough to keep the memory of his face replaying in her head. He was really tall, and could gwess that inside that Armani suit, he was just as sexy. But, she could not get her heart involved, because, despite of what happened in Suna, she knew that she deserved a love story that could make anyone gelous. Not an one night stand.

" **Too bad he is a player, cause' he is smoking hot and you need to get laid you virgin bitch! Kami, we will end up old with 20 cats!"**

Upon entering the class, everything went silent, everybody staring at her like she had grown to heads.

" Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself."

" Sannin Sakura." Itachi just smirked. Her voice was controlled but feminine. She will be fun and she managed to do, with two grunts and her name what the rest of the women tried to do but failed miserably: he piqued his interest.

The class was am uproar of questions. " You are smoking hot bitch!"an albino male said, " Do you have a boyfriend?'' the blue haird creep asked , " How old are you yeah? "a blonde male continued , and her favorite " Is you hair really pink?" Oh she was pissed, and with a booming "Silence " accompanied with the sound of her punching her teacher desk everything went numb. Itachi's smirk just grew . She was a woman in control, it seemed and really sharp.

"One question at the time, you idiots!" She said with a death glare and a dangerous dark voice. "I am not a bitch! No, I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't want one, I'm 17, and my hair natural colour is pink. As for why I am a senior at only 17, that' s because I'm smart. And if you touch my car I will end you. Now , sensei-" she continued in a perfectly calm voice- "where will I stand? " Itachi just pointed at a desk near the window next to a shark like teen and with a chocolate like voice asked:

"Sakura-san what is so special about the car? Tell us so your classmates will know why not to touch it."

" Aa, sensei" - Sakura said after she was seted next to Kisame- "I found Karasu abandoned in a junk yard, and build the beauty from scratch with my father during the summer." His brows rised in his bangs. She knew how to work on a car? And named it? It seemed that she shared his unnatural love for cars. After all, he found and repaired a beautiful Classic Camaro and named it. She got more and more intresting. Another reason to drag her in his bed.

"What type of car it is, and did you really named it un? You are as strange as Itachi yeah. He named his car Tsukuyomi .And do you really know how to repair a car? I'm Deidara un."

"Mustang Classic. And yes for bouth questions. Nice to meet you, Deidara-san. "After that the period went smoothly. She managed to avoid the idiotic questions, focus on class and to get her math homework done, wich was easy. The buisses period was easy too and Itachi-sensei as he liked being called was a really good teacher. Itachi, however, was impressed. His pink haired student was extremly smart. Not only book smart, but also, possessing a native intelligence, a great thirst for knoledge, and a strong intuition.

In the first 10 minutes of the Free Period she started to review the contract and looking over the model of car their designers propoused. Taking a quick glance over the model, she felt like her bad mood was returning. It was innaceptable! Quicly she took her phone out and called her father.

"Hello, dad! Watcha doin' old snake?"

" I am not old for god fucking dammit! I am heading to the meeting with Jiraya and Tsunade. What's wrong Cherry Blossom?"

" Aa, The pervert and his lover and keep telling yourself that jii-chan. I was looking over the contract and found some loopholes, and the model that those incompetent bastards had proposed it's completely wrong. The engine it's to big for the type of car, I'm not sure that the alloy that the other idiots had proposed it's good enough, and I found sevral other mishaps in the sketches."

"Hnn. Cherry, we will talk this matters in the meeting. And what's wrong with Jiraya? I thought that you liked him. I will look over the contract too, since we are surronded by morons ."

"Well, he made me read the whole Icha Icha series! And told me his ''adventures'' with Tsunade-baa-chan. I really didn't want to know anything about their sexual lives. Perverts!" At that, her father just laughed, and the Akastuki just smirked. They knew the perverted old man, but it seemed that the little Cherry Blossom wasn't so innocent.

"Get used with it brat! All of us are perverts. See you at 3!"

With that she closed her phone and looked around her, the class and her sensei looking courious.

'' What?!'' She snapped , her foul mood getting the best of her. ''If you want to know something just ask.''

"Nothing. We were just surprised un. Deidara said. You smiled, Yeah.. Anyway, this is Konan, pointing twards a beautiful bluenett, this redhead is Sasori. Fish-chan next to you is Kisame, this is Hidan pointing twards an albino male, this is Pein-Konan's boyfriend, Kakuzu- DO NOT BORROW MONEY FROM HIM, this is Zetsu,and this is Tobi." In two seconds flat she was crushed in a big hug by an enthusiastic Tobi but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew that Sasori..

"Tobi name is Uchiha Tobi Blossom-san, but you can call Tobi,Tobi! Tobi thinks that Blossom-san is reeeeeeeaaallly preety! Can Toby call Cherry-san Sakura-chan?''

" Aa." At the answer, Tobi just sqealed and huged her even closer. She hugged the adorable Uchiha back and petted his hair, with a gentle look in her eyes.

"I am Suigetsu, pinky. But you can call me Suigetsu-kun! And you are smoking hot!" - The blue haired creep said, almost drooling.- " Oh, this is Juugo"- pointing towards the orange haired mountain- "and she is Karin" -pointing towards the redhead.

"Let me make this clear, bitch" Karin said in a high pitched voice, as she flipped her red hair, "Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun belong with me, and if you even look in their direction, I will make your live a living hell!" She said attempting a death glare.

 **"That BITCH! Does she has no self preservation? Kill her!"** Inner said outraged **. "We can do whatever we want! Annoying fucking whore and FANGIRL!"** Ignoring Inner rambling, she pointed a real death glare at the redhead. However the Akatsuki were thinking among the same lines. Does the pink haired midged had no self preservation? Sure, Karin could not even touch them. But she was strong in her own right.

"Oh, it's that so? I will like to see you try. A little greedy, aren't we? And stop trying to intimidate me, that's not going to work. You are weak, an annoying fangirl, and plain stupid. Did the dust particles in the air got in your system and killed the last neurons in your brain? With such foul behaviour, tongue and vulgar outfit, you will most likely end up as a bed warmer for and old, perverted creep." Sakura said, in a calm manner, that pissed off the redhead her face transforming into a mask of rage. Going ballistic, Karin tried to slap Sakura across the face, but with a swift motion, Sakura catched her hand and squeezed just enough to hurt. The ragtag group was impressed. The little girl held her composture and insulted the bitch in a realy creative way. And she seemed really strong, but she did not abused her power.

"Tch. What are you trying to do? Slap me? That's not going to work. And as far as I'm concerned, Itachi-sensei makes his own decisions, and why would I think of him in that manner? And I have no ideea who this Sasuke that you speak of is. Not that I want to know. Probably another spoiled brat." That maked Kisame and Deidara laugh, and Itachi smirk. After all, she didn't know his brother. ''And I do not take threats lightly. Next time, you will end up in a hospital, girl!''

Oh, intresting. Itachi watched the scene with curiosity. Put Karin in the hospital? That means that she putted someone else in hospital. Was the Cherry Blossom that strong? She didn't look like it. But looks can be decieving, and a dangerous woman, was just what Itachi wanted. A dangerous woman, was most likely bold, and Kami help him, he was quite a sadist himself.

"You have no ideea how right you are bitch!" The albino said. "And he is coming in all his chicken-ass glory!"

"Chiken-ass?" She wondered outloud, and then looked at the door, to see a good looking man, a bit older than her, probably 19, and looking somewhat like Itachi. Probably related, she mused. But lookig at his hair, she giggled slightly. Yes. That was a chicken-ass hair. The Akatsuki's just smirked at her reaction. She was not in the slightet impressed by Sasuke, who was a playboy, and fucked around like a rabbit. Itachi smirk just grew. This will be interesting.

The said chicken-ass male, started to come in her direction, and with a high pitched ''Sasuke-kun'' and a grunt of acknowlegement towards said whore, he was in front of Sakura.

"My, my . And who you are, koi? Why don't you dump these loosers and come with a real man?" He said as he took her hand and kissed it. Sakura being Sakura did what a girl in her situation would do. She "Ekkked' and wiped her hand on the nearest male, who just happened to be Itachi. She then took 2 giant steps back from the chiken-ass . Itachi was amused. Not every day his ototo was balantly refused like that. And his expression was priceless. His little brother looked beyond shocked. The next thing that he saw, maked him even more amused. Kisame had his hands on her shoulders, telling her to breathe in, hold it in, then breathe out.

After she regained he composture, she glared kunais at the chicken-ass.

"If you ever tuch me like that again, I will cut off your balls and wear them like earrings. Is that understood?" She said with a sugar coated voice and smile. That maked some of the males in the classroom gulp and pale, including the little Uchiha, who looked like he had seen a gost. With widened eyes, he just nooded his head. Itachi, however, felt like laughing. His brother terrified expression was, again priceless.

"Tell me ototo, what brings you here?" Itachi asked with a curious look in his normally impassive eyes.

"Aniki, father said that the meeting will be at 3." The chicken-ass said, looking bored, and putting his hands in his pokets. Itachi wanted to answer his brother but he was intrerupted by a loud ''Sakura-chan!" from the Namikaze blonde, who was Sasuke's best friend.

The said ''Sakura-chan'' just looked shoked at the sudden apparition of Naruto. He loved the boy. But he could be a gigant pain in the ass sometimes. Before she moved with that woman in Suna, she used to tutor Naruto, and the two of them quicly become friends. It was understandable, as Naruto could befriend even the most cold persons. She hadn't saw him in years, and sure he had changed.

"Naruto?!" She asked and was putted in a big hug, by the said, obnxious blone.

"Sakura-chan, is that really you? Dattebayo! You've grown up a lot!" He said looking at her chest. With an enraged "Naruto" she just punched him across the classroom.

"Ouch Sakura-chan! You punch worst than Tunade-baa-chan! Seriously, you punch like a monster! Ne, when did you came back? Dad told me not to call you because you were hurt and you were accomodating back in Konoha. How was Suna ? And what the fuck happened Sakura-chan? You gave us quite a scare! Mom was crying so hard that I thought you died or something! And we are at the same Uni. That's amazing Dattebayo! But how it comes that you are a senior?" Sakura was horrified at where his questions were headed. She honestly hoped that she wouldn't have to talk about that. '' **You know, Outer, Naruto deserves to know. The idiot was our best friend. ''** Sakura knew that Inner was right.

"Well, I'm glad that we are, Idiot. And I missed you a lot. I'm a senior just because I'm smart. And about that" - She said as her expression darkened with slight fear, heartbreak, and anger- "we will talk in private."

"Something really bad happened? No? Mom and dad hadn't told me much. Just that you are hurt and in hospital, and that you will came to live with your father here. Oh. And mom and dad want to see you Sakura chan! They had missed you."

" Sure. How about we meet one of these days at dinner? I bet that father want to see them too. Can you tell them?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!Now let's go eat! I want you to meet my friends!" And with that he started to drag a laughing Sakura towards the cafeteria.

Itachi, however, watched their interaction with keen interest. He noticed how Sakura's expression darkened with anger and slight fear. Just what exactly happened to make her have that look in her eyes? Heartbreak, anger, fear and something akin to horror played in her eyes. And hurt? In a hospital? His eyes widened a fraction of second. Who is the bastard that touched her in such manner to put her in a hospital? Anger started bubbling out in his chest, and a feeling of protectiveness. But he brushed them aside. He was the Uchiha Itachi, Clan heir, and had no time for such useless emotions. After all, he just wanted a taste of her. Not the whole package. Women he mused, always wanted his money, or his fame, or simply wanted a good fuck. He just needed to find out what this woman wanted and she will be his. True, she piqued his interest, but that must be because she acted normal around him. A feat that only 2 women managed. Konan and his own mother. That being said he started to go towards the cafeteria too. He had a long day ahead of him.

After meering the Rookie 12, as they named themselves, she eated her dango in a peacefull maner, thinking about this crazy day spacing off the discution. Hinata-chan, Naruto's girlfriend was adorable. Her cousin Neji, was, as Inner kindly putted, hot, but with a 10 metre popsicle up in his ass, like a certain sensei and his brother. Ten-Ten was a beauty, Shino was simply weird, Kiba was an full fledged womanizer, Choji was really funny, Shikamaru was a lazy genius, Lee, declared his undying love for ''the youthful Spring Blossom'', Sai, the artist asked her to sleep with him , her reaction being balistic, Ino was Sasuke's no1. fangirl, and promptly named her ''Forehead girl'', wich earned an equally amusing nickname for the girl, Naruto, well... was Naruto, and Sasuke... well being Sasuke.

In her dream like state, she hand't noticed the Akatsuki coming towards the table

"Kitten-chaaaaannnn! Kisame said in a sing-sang voice. Her head snapped in the direction of his voice, looking somewhat amused, and terrified at his tonality. "I am deeply hurt Kitten-chan." H _e_ said with a face hurt face and a fake hurt expression. "You abandoned us for the newbies. And we are supposed to be your classmates and new friends. So mean Sakura-Chan!"

"Yeah bitch! Where is the team spirit and all that shit? You can't just fucking leave us hanging like that!"

"Hidan's right, un! I want to know more about Karasu, yeah! And I think that you have an artistic sense un! Unlike those grumpy bastards..."

She was amused. The whole cafeteria looked terrified. Heck, even the rookie 12 squirmed a bit. So she just grunted in their direction, ruffled Naruto's hair and said her goodbyes to the scared rookies, save from chicken ass and Naruto. Itachi wasn't with them, as Sakura observed.

The Akatsuki members just smirked. She was extremly smart, quick, fast, and really strong, and she was the heir to Sannin Enterprise, no doubt she will take over the company after graduation. Add the overly vocal complaints from Konan, who hated to be the only woman in their group, and voila, they will have a new member. At a time, they even thought to bring Karin in their group. But Konan hated her, despite the fact that the Uchiha brothers fucked her from time to time. And their Lady word was order. After all, they didn't want to die early, thank you very much.

Sakura bought another plate of dango, and a cup of steaming coffee, and seated herself between Kisame and Konan. Even tho they were feared, she liked them well enough. Now, what was the reason for wanting to get to know her better? Curiosity was out of the question. Hours working in her father's buiseness taught her that every action had an ulterior motive. She shuddered. " **Let's find out bitch! And this idiots are looking at us like we are some fantastic art work! Now ask them!"**

"Hnn. Aside from mere curiosity, I can't help the feeling that you have a motive. Let's not beat around the bush. What do you really want?"

"You are smart Sakura-san." Pein said, in a momotone voice." We will like you to join our group. As you can see, because of various reasons, the rest of the students are afraid of us, and not everybody can be a member. You have the qualities that we require, and it seems that they really like you." At this Sakura merely rised an perfect pink eybrow, and Pein continued:

"You see, Sakura-san, we were looking for another female member for quite some time. Konan hates to be the only female in this group. Judging from your introduction, you are not afraid of any of us, you are strong and smart, and you really seem fun, as Kisame put it."

Sakura pondered a moment. Should she join? **"Yes, you should. After all the whole class, aside from that 3 freaks are a part of this group, and it'S not like they will put you kill someone, you know? Plus, we get to be closer to Itachi-hot-sensei, and they seem like fun. Mostly Kisame, But hey, we can have a surprise here. Don't you think? And it'S better to have some hot friends. I mean, look at us. We are smoking hot!"**

After a few tense moments, when the Akatsuki members waited anxiously for Her reply she said:

 **"** Well then, if your members agree, Pein-san, then it will be my pleasure. Plus, you really do seem like fun." At that, she earned a few grins, and approval looks from the existing members, and Konan gived her a ring, with the kanji for Inner Strenght that went on her left ring finger. ( Completly ironic if you asked her) and a beautiful silk kimono with their emblem . It was beautiful, long sleeved, and with a round cut where it ended. The collar was in the shape of a traditional kimono, and it had a long ribbon in the waist area. So she undressed the kimono that she had on her and dressed with the Akatsuki one, making a cute bow in front, and tooked her hair out of it.

Itachi, who was near them, but at the teachers table, saw and heard their disscution. He knew that he couldn't go against all of them. After all, they were friends. But that changed the situation. Now that she was a part of the group, he just couldn't go and simply fuck her and throw her like an old toy, because he saw, that despite their facades, they really liked the Cherry Blossom. She just wined their hearts with a glance, and they will be protective as hell with the little she devil. He was pissed. His plans thrown out the window and his lust unsettled. Pity, he mused. She would have been a good fuck. But who knows? Maybe is something more about the pink haired vixen. He smirked a bit. He knew that she was attracted to him. He was a sex good. Also, she was extremely intelligent. He felt like laughing again. She probably knew his motives from the minute she saw him. Now, that makes the game more intresting. Now... if he only knew what this woman wanted...

"You look great Kitten! Crimson and black suits you!"

"For once , Tuna is right, un! Even if crimson clashes with your hair you make it look good, yeah!" At this, the other artist nooded. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him...Sasori, Sasori, Suna no Sasori, AKATSUNA NO SASORI. Her eyes widened slightly. She remembered him now. It was in her second year in Sunagakure. He visited his cousins. And heck, he looked so much like Gaara, how could she not remember him? He had spent the winter break there, always making puppets with Kankuro. She just meeted him briefly after Gaara had an attack. She remembered threatenig to kill his siblings, and Sasori trying to keep him from do it. Then she calmed Gaara down, and they were introduced to each other, when she treated his wounds.

"Ne, Sasori-nii... Do you remember me?" She asked, measuring her every word. The rest of the Akatsuki were surprised to say at least. They knew each other? How was that possible? Sasori however, was surprised. She looked somewhat like someone he knew. She was gentle, and wore her heart on her sleeve. And she was the only one that got away with calling him that. What was her name again? Aa, Haruno... His eyes widened. He knew that her mother raised her alone and that her father was dead she told him that. But how? Unless... She didn't know that her father was alive. Why was the question.

"You are the one that stoped my cousin from lashing out." He said with a bit of awe in his voice. "I will never know how you did it. Tell me, imouto, what the fuck happened? A few months ago, Uncle called me and told me that my little cousin was in the hospital half dead, and that you weren't better. Did he...?"

"Aa. I'm sorry Sasori-nii, can we talk about this in private? It's not easy for me to talk about it. Sakura said as her features displaied something akin with sadness, but was quicly replaced by a briliant smile, then huged Sasori close. He alowed a small, rare smile to play on his lips.

"Are you free today imouto? We have a sleep over at Itachi's"

"I have a meeting at 3, but after that I'm free, and I don't want to intrude"

"Nonsense. You are a member now, and you will come to the group activities. Bring some pijamas." Konan said

"Then it's setteld." After that they changed phone numbers, and headed to class togeder, because they hated wasting time.

Itachi was surprised. Sasori-nii? And what happened exacly between Sakura and Sasori's cousin?Sasori mentioned something about bouth of them being half dead. And why whould he lash out?And why did Sakura stayed around such a psychopath? Now he was really curious. He started to walk towards the Akatsuki table then seated himself where Sakura stayed.

" What was that all about? Half dead in a hospital? Does any of you have any ideas? Especially you Deidara. You know Sasori better than us. Now, care to explain?"Konan said glaring at the blonde banshee.

" Danna rarely spoked about his family, un. He mentioned his cousins once tho, after he recived that phone call a few monts ago. He said that Gaara was unstable, and really dangerous, and that he is in Hospital, in an induced coma, having a few broken bones, ruptured spleen and slashed his neck yeah!" The banshee answered "I don't know what happened tho. Something really bad, un. Sasori-danna was terrified when he recived that phone call, and muttered something about they being hurt, yeah! But he was scary un, so I did't press the matter."

"We will find out eventually. Kitten-chan is sure a strong one!" Kisame answered and grinned. "Now let's get to class. We don't want Itachi-sensei to give us detentions." He continued in a teasing manner, smirking at his best friend.

Back in the class, Sasori and Sakura talked about her incoming 18 birthday when the gang arrived.

" What are you doing here alone ?" Kisame asked as he wiggled his eyebrows in a sugestive manner. "Are you two planing to have hot incestuous sex, hmm? But Kitten-chan, I thought that you and Itachi-sensei were a match..." he continued in a sing-sang voice " I bet you just want to rip his clothes off and fuck him over his desk. Tch. Tch. Tch. Naughty Kitten-chan" Hearing that, Sakura transformed in a strawberry, and with an sqweal She punched Kisame across the class. The Akatsuki started to laugh save from Pein, Sasori and Itachi who just smirked (Not that Itachi minded Kisame suggestion)

"What?! Please repeat yourself. " She said with a dark aura surrounding her.

"As I said, Kitten-chan, You want to hug him, kiss him, grope him, then rip of his clothes..." He could'n continue, as the said mad kitten lashed and catched him by the collar, her golden orbs narrowed to slits.

"I can assure you, Baby Beluga, that I don't want to indulge myself in such activities with Itachi-SENSEI" she said accentuating the last word, her voice leaking killing intent.

"Yeah, yeah, Kitten, this relationship between the two of you is Taboo. He being your sensei, and you being underage, and all that crap .Who knew that you are so naughty? But hey ! We root for you!" he added with a perverted grin "But seriously, leaving that aside, what were you talking about?"

"My imouto 18 birthday is saturday, and we were talking about the beach party that she planned. Also, I was asking her about what artistic class she took. It seemes that The Cherry Blossom dances." Sasori said, as he pryed the little she-devil off Kisame

"Really un? Can I make the fireworks? And we want to see you dance, yeah. Seeing that you are the only senior girl that dances in this college"

Sakura just grunted in response, invided all of them. The rest of periods passed in a blur, and finnaly, the Dancing class had arrived. She loved to dance. Dancing always maked her feel feminine, sensual and strong. With a lot of excitemet bubbling in her chest, she took her dance clothes and sponeed out of the classroom. The dance studio was vis-a-vis , and she got there in two seconds flat. She changed into a pair of cotton black shorts, underneath she had a pair of black stockings that ended just above her knees, and a black, a bit loose silk black tank top and a pair black converse.

" You must be my new student" a silver haired man said. "I am Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei. Now, why don't you start stretching, before the other students come? Meh. After that I want you to dance on ''Earned it" by The Weekend. You Know the song, right?" he said as he drew a Icha Icha book from his poket and regarded her with a bored look in his bicoloured eyes.

Sakura was feeling restless, as she went trough her streches. If sex was a song, it would be that one. but she understood why kakashi sensei choose that song . It was hard to move on it's beat without messing it up or make the moves look stiff. Finishing her streches she looked around to see the AKatsuki's, and Itachi who was wearing a pair of loose gray sweatpants, a pair of Converse, and a black v-neck, T-shirt. Damn, he looked hot. Tearing of her gaze off the gorgeous male, she looked around the studio, noticing the rookies. Gods. She was even more restless. She had to dance like making love in front of them. This will be embarassing.

 **" Shut up bitch! Fuck he rookies, fuck the Akatsuki, and fuck that smoking hot sensei! We love to dance like that. And they will love it! After all we can seduce anybody dancing like that. "**

 **"** You are right inner! Let the seduction game begin! Shannaro!" So, with new found confidence, she started to walk towards her friens and sensei.

"You are ready Sakura-chan? You can use the pole if you want " Kakashi-sensei said with a glint in his eyes.

"No thank you, sensei. A chair will suffice" Kakashi always maked his new female students dance on that song, so Itachi had saw it numerous times. Nothing impressive. Their moves were stiff, and they were embarassed beyond belief. He then observed how Sakura taked a chair placed it in the middle of the studio, and took of her sneakers. Sudying her from head to toe, he noticed that she wore a silk tank top and a pair of black shorts, with black stokings that ended just above her knees, letting a bit of luscious skin show. Kami, she was gorgeous. Small, her head was just at his collarbone and with a perfect hourglass figure, and pink, smooth skin. A perfectly tonned somach, and small hands and feet. She looked like a doll, in all honestly. But his inner toughts were interuppted by Kakashi, who, with a merry voice anoucced them that they will dance together. His eyes widened a second, and Sakura looked just as unhappy.

Sakura, was terrified for a second, but remembering Inner's previous comment, she calmed down and grunted at the man. It was just a dance. He wanted to see if they had the chemestry to make a pair, so she didn't put much tought in it. She was a seductress when she danced, and she knew it.

''Shall we, Sensei?" At that Itachi just grunted. He knew how to dance, and the little onna looked confident in her abilities as well. So with that, Sakura placed herself on the chair, with her knees at her chest, and he placed himself behind her. The song started , Sakura streched her feet in front of her, and her hands, as Itachi putted his hands on her shoulders. She threw her head backwards, boring her iresistible half lided eyes in his own, and with that, the dance of seduction begun.

Her movements were fluid, turning eleganty, swinging her hips, in a hypnoting way, and pulling him closeas she loosened his hair, her hot breath brushing against his collarbone, making every single hair on his body stand. The look on her face was inestimable. Half lidded eyes, that bore into his own, sending waves of electricity up and down his spine, rosy cheeks, and lips arranged in a dangerous smirk. He wondered, for a second, how can someone look so sexy, yet so innocent? Following the beat , somehow, she ended up with her legs around his narrow hips, his hands on her waist then she putted her hands on the floor, and bouth of her legs on his shoulders. Knowing what she wanted to do, his hands moved from their position to her left feet, as she did the wheel painfuly slowly, his eyes never leaving her figure. Then she maked two ballet style pirouettes, and ended up in his arms as the song ended. He felt hot. So hot that he could melt, and after that, he knew that he was hooked. He barely managed to keep his breath in check, but looking and the little hell cat that was in his arms, he noticed, as a feeling of masculine pride swelled up in his chest, that she was no better. After that, she painfully released the little woman, and looked at the rest of the people in the room. She mirrowed his movements.

"Is it me, un or it's hot in here?

"Not just you Deidara, not just you. I was right tho" Kisame said with a glint in his eyes and a perverted smirk." Those two are a perfect match"

Kisame wasn't stupid. He knew Itachi better than anyone, and he certainly saw how his eyes trailed on her figure and her face longer than usual, and how protectiveness radiated off him when that Namikaze kid said something about her being hurt. Insert the dangerous smirks that he thrown in her directin and voila. His best friend was smitten. And with that dance, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Holy fuck, if sex was a dance, I bet all my money that this would be it." Kakuzu said with awe in his eyes. The others just dumbly nodded their heads. If Kakuzu puts his money on something he wins and the sheer attraction and hunger that radiated of they as they've danced was simply put immense.

"Pain" Konan said as she threw a sexy smile in his direction " when we get home, we have ...work... to do" . The male just smirked in his lover direction.

Sasuke watched the whole thing with widened eyes. His brother was hooked. Naruto however, was gaping like a fish, the rest of the males in the rookie 12 had small blushes on their faces, Hinata passed out, and Ino and Ten-Ten were dumbfouded.

Sakura however, felt a blush rising on her cheeks at her friends words. But she brush it off, and started working with Kakashi at a choreography. After the period ended, she quicly took a shower and changed back in her attire, only that instead of flats, she put on a pair of crimson high heels, and her Akatsuki kimono, the whole time thinking about that dance. Kami, Itachi really was Adonis in flesh. Her body never reacted that way. She couldn't be blamed tho. His body was utter perfection, and the way he touched her turned her on so much, that she could't stand it. A delicious combination betwen gentle and harsh. Fuck. She was a sadist. That tought maked her giggle a little. She then exited the vestiar and saw the Akatsuki's waiting for her. She thrown a geniue smile in their direction, and the gang headed towards the parking lot, Sasori and Deidara arguing about art, Kakuzu and Hidan trowing insults one at another, Konan and Pein hand in hand, Tobi and Kisame glancing between her and Itachi, ane of them giggling, and the other smirking at her and Itachi.

"Holy fuck! This one is a fucking beauty. I have never seen a fucking Mustang personalised like that."

" Well thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend, and then a sleepover." Sakura said with a small chucke. She then took her goodbyes , started driving and called her father.

"Hey old man. Where is the meeting? And I have a sleepover tonight, so you have the whole house for yourself and your little lover. " She said with a smirk " Don't forget the..."

"SHUT UP BRAT! " She chuckled, " The meeting is at Uchiha Corps, I am already here. Oh, My little Cherry is growing up! *sniff* Shortly you will have a boyfriend, then get married, and then give me grandkids. *sniff, sniff*"

"Uchiha Corps, eh? I'll be there shortly old snake. And I will not get married in the near future old bat." With that she closed her phone and and took the shorter route towards the Uchiha corps.

" **You know what Sasuke said Itachi earlier? Meeting at three, Uchiha Corps, rings a bell?"**

 **"** Holy fuck. We will have a meeting with his father, and him?!"

Sakura quicly arrived at the Uchiha Corps, Parked her beauty in the parking lot, took her purse, the contracts and the car model that bouth of their Design managers proposed and maked her way inside the large building. Putting a a blank mask on her face she waked towards the reception.

"If you are here for Itachi-sama, Sasuke sama, Shisui-sama, or Madara-sama, please get out before I call the security!" She said smirking at Sakura already felt her eye twich. As she opened her mouth to respond, a dark silky voice interrupted :

"Sakura-san you are early"

"Aa, Itachi-san, being on time means being late. Please, lead the way." With that, Itachi took her hand and they started to walk towards the private elevator. The meeting was held at the last floor of the skyscraper. And she noticed, that it was empty. Floor after floor, after floor after... Whith a mini earthquake the elevator stopped between floors.

"What the fuck?" she said as she wached the city below in utter horror. " Is this even supposed to happen?" Sakura was not feeling so good. Being stuck with the sex god in a small place was not good by her books. And she should feel repulsed of her toughts. This was just taboo. he was her sensei, for crying outloud, and she was small and inexperienced. Not that something like this will ever happen. I mean, look at her. She was average: average body, large forehead, annoyng pink hair, scars. Ugly scars. She wasn't beautiful by any means. Why should someone like him even glance in her direction? Plus, he just wanted a good fuck. After all, she wasn't by any means everybody's cup of tea. With a temper like hers, lack of patience and the fact that she managed to inflict wounds on the people that she cared about because of the said temper...Not that she wanted. She will be someone's shot of whiskey.

"It seems that the power went off. We are stuck here until the power restores. I will call my father" Itachi, however felt good. He had the Blossom for himself until the power restored. After the quick phone call he glanced at her. She was bathing in the sun rays, seing that the rain had stopped a while ago, and looked in wonder at the city below. She looked beautiful, and carefree in that moment.

"It seems that we have some problems and the electricians already started working on it. We will be out of here sometime between a half an hour or an hour.

"Just my luck... "


	2. Chapter 2

dsghf 


End file.
